


Bisexual Dorks

by HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Coming Out, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek and Stiles are idiots, Karaoke, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere/pseuds/HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere
Summary: When Derek showed up at Stiles' house to talk, Stiles never could have predicted their discussion would lead to the best revelation of his life.





	Bisexual Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on a prompt I read on Tumblr from captain-snark. :)

Stiles heard a knock at the door and groaned as he rolled over onto his back to check the time on his alarm clock. It was only 9:30pm, but he’d been up before the sun that morning researching and he wanted to call it a night early.

He rolled back over, deciding to let his dad deal with it before realizing his dad was working the night shift that day.

The knocking continued, so with a deep sigh Stiles sat up on his bed, rubbed his hands over his face and hair, and resigned himself to his fate.

After nearly tripping twice on the staircase, he finally made it to the front door and pulled it open without looking through the peephole to see who it was. When he saw Derek on his doorstep, Stiles immediately went into panic mode.

“What is it? What’s wrong? Who’s hurt?” Stiles looked around Derek, fully believing he would find one of his friends bleeding on his front lawn.

Derek just frowned and brushed past Stiles into the front hallway. “No one’s hurt Stiles,” he said brusquely.

Still panicking, Stiles grabbed his phone out of his pocket and scrolled frantically through his texts, dreading that he’d find messages he’d missed about some supernatural disaster.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ phone out of his hands, forcing the boy to look up at him. “Stiles, focus. Nothing’s wrong.” Derek’s eyebrows formed a tight v, the way they often did when in Stiles’ presence.

Stiles’ panic quickly gave way to confusion. “Then why are you here?” He hooked a thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the door. “And why the hell did you use the door?”

Derek’s face cleared instantly, as if Stiles’ questions had suddenly reminded him why he was there in the first place. “Oh,” he hedged uncomfortably. He turned his back on Stiles and walked further into the house, coming to a stop in the living room and standing stock still.

“Derek?” Stiles asked, worry clouding his voice again. “Is something wrong? You’re starting to freak me out.”

“It’s nothing,” Derek responded shortly. His shoulders formed a rigid line and he didn’t look to be breathing.

Stiles squinted at the man, trying to gauge the best way to proceed. Derek wasn’t one to seek people out when he needed help, so Stiles knew he had to be very careful not to do anything that might dissuade Derek from sharing.

“Ok,” he said after several seconds of silence. “I’m just going to… get something to drink.” Stiles walked into the kitchen, keeping an eye on Derek as he went. 

His thoughts strayed briefly to how defined Derek’s back and shoulder muscles looked in his tight Henley, only more highlighted by how rigidly the man was standing. Stiles shook the thoughts from his mind; he had learned a while back that nothing good would ever come from indulging in his crush on Derek.

Stiles grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. After a moment of hesitation, he grabbed another one for Derek and went back into the living room. “I’m just gonna watch some TV,” he said cheerily. “Feel free to join me.” 

He put the second bottle down on the coffee table in front of the couch and plopped down onto his favorite seat. He browsed through the channels for a bit before stopping on a documentary about wolf mating behaviors.

This seemed to shake Derek out of his discomfort at least enough for him to emit a defeated, “Stiles.”

“What?” Stiles asked innocently. “You show up at my front door and then go all non-verbal. What else was I supposed to do? Now, get your ass down here and I might think about changing the channel.” He patted the seat cushion next to him pointedly and turned up the volume more and more until Derek complied. 

With a smug smirk, Stiles changed it to some innocuous rerun of an out-of-date 90s sitcom.

“You going to tell me what’s got you so upset, you came all the way here and knocked on my door?” Stiles asked after a few more minutes of silence. Derek hadn’t relaxed at all since sitting down, and it was starting to make Stiles feel bad for Derek’s poor muscles.

“I – um,” Derek faltered, staring down at his hands interlocked on his lap. 

Stiles frowned and muted the TV. He turned his body so he was facing Derek on the couch and did his best to make sure Derek knew he had his full and undivided attention.

“How do you know if –” Derek stopped again and looked up. As soon as he met Stiles’ eyes, he stood and ran out the door.

“Derek!” Stiles called after him futilely. He ran to the open front door just in time to get a glimpse of a shifted Derek running off into the night.

Stiles saw his phone on the side table by the front door and spammed Derek with calls and texts, none of which were returned. He spent the whole night trying to figure out what the hell Derek had wanted to talk to him about.

He came up empty.

Luckily, Stiles didn’t have to wait long to get his answer. 

After a rough day at school, Stiles was looking forward to taking a quick nap before tackling the mountain of homework he had to do. 

Imagine Stiles’ surprise when he entered his bedroom only to find Derek lurking in the corner by the window.

Stiles just about jumped out of his skin. His arms flew in every direction and his backpack was flung unceremoniously across the room. Stiles must have been imagining the smirk because once he regained control of all of his systems, he got a good look at the wolf and there was no sign of humor on his face.

“What do you want, Derek?” Stiles asked grumpily, sitting down on his bed. “Are you here just to scare me or are we going to not talk some more before you run away –”

“You’re bisexual.” Derek blurted out as if he couldn’t stop himself.

Stiles’ eyes widened as he stood up involuntarily. “Yes,” he confirmed at a whisper. His crush on Derek hadn’t been a secret, but he’d never talked to Derek about his sexual preferences directly. Part of him thought the man had no idea, even though Stiles certainly hadn’t been subtle. 

“Do, um.” Derek faltered. He paced around the room for several seconds before stopping to take a deep breath. “Howdoyouknowifyou’reintoguys?” he mumbled quickly, turning his back on Stiles to face the window.

Stiles frowned. “What?” He took a step forward and cocked his head to the side to hear better.

Derek’s shoulders slumped, as if he was resigned to the fact that he was about to be mocked or reprimanded. “How do you know if you’re into guys?”

Stiles’ jaw dropped. He hastened to close it and keep his face impassive when he saw Derek begin to turn around. “That’s what you came to ask me about yesterday?”

Derek nodded, still not meeting Stiles eyes. His posture was hunched, braced for a fight. 

It broke Stiles’ heart to see Derek in such a state. He crossed the room and, after giving the man plenty of time to move away, wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist. “I’m not letting go until you hug me back, buddy. Stilinski house rules – all hugs must be returned.”

Stiles felt Derek chuckle at that. After another minute, the wolf wrapped his arms loosely around Stiles’ shoulders. It wasn’t a bear hug by any means, but Stiles counted it.

He stepped back and was pleased to see that some of the tension had left Derek’s shoulders. “C’mere,” he said, nodding to the bed. He sat down and patted the space next to him. 

Derek followed like a lost puppy and sat down, looking at Stiles like he held the answers to the universe. He still looked like he was ready to bolt, but at least he appeared confident that he wasn’t about to be mocked.

“First of all,” Stiles began, “we need to talk about what it was that made you feel like you were about to be punished for asking this question.”

Derek’s eyes darted around the room, no doubt looking for an exit strategy. Stiles reached out and put a hand on Derek’s forearm, not exerting pressure, but rather reassurance. Derek looked up and must have seen something encouraging in Stiles’ gaze. “Kate,” the man whispered.

Stiles’ heart broke a little more. “Derek, I think you know by now that nothing Kate told you was true. Now, I don’t know exactly what she said to make you think you should be ashamed to explore your sexuality or ask questions about it, but I want you to know right now that there is nothing wrong with you.”

Derek nodded, but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Ok, I can see that’s something we’ll need to work on, but in the meantime, let me answer your question a little more thoroughly,” Stiles said, redirecting the conversation.

Derek nodded again, gratefully. He took a deep breath in through his nose and gestured for Stiles to continue.

“Well, I’m assuming something precipitated you asking me this? Is there someone in particular you think you may be attracted to?” Stiles attempted to take all inflection out of his question, but the way Derek’s nostrils flared when Stiles’ scent turned sour with jealousy told him he failed.

“Y – yeah. Yeah, there is someone,” Derek admitted with great difficulty. “A guy. I just never thought anything of it until…” he trailed off, seemingly only capable of getting out a few words at a time.

“Ok,” said Stiles, trying to think of another way to approach the subject that might make Derek more forthcoming. “You remember the way you felt when you realized you liked Paige, right?”

Derek cleared his throat and nodded. 

“Do you feel any of that when you’re around this guy?”

“Yes,” Derek croaked. “But… but more. I just didn’t think it was ok. After everything Kate said, and then finding myself attracted to Jennifer and Braeden. I just thought I was confused.”

Stiles shook his head and gave Derek an encouraging smile. “Good news, my friend. You’re not confused.” Despite the pit in his stomach, Stiles continued. “Do you think this guy might be interested in you? If so, I think you owe it to yourself to go for it.”

Derek seemed unable to speak again, so Stiles took the next hour to inform him about things like imposed gender roles and toxic masculinity. He gave Derek examples of famous bisexual celebrities and other influential LGBT+ figures.

By the time Stiles was done, Derek looked like his head was about to explode.

“That was a lot, huh?” Stiles chuckled nervously, hoping he hadn’t scared Derek off for good. 

“No,” Derek insisted. “Well, I mean, yes. But no, I’m glad you – thank you, Stiles,” he said sincerely. 

“Anytime, Sourwolf.”

That time when Derek left, Stiles didn’t feel confused; he felt like a piece of him had left as well.

Several weeks passed and Stiles kept an ear out for any sign that Derek might be dating someone new. Part of him hoped that it didn’t work out with this mystery guy, but the rational, friendly part of his brain would always beat that thought with a hot stick because he knew Derek needed him to be a friend right now.

Derek showed his appreciation for Stiles’ help in many little ways since that night. He showed up unexpectedly one day and changed the oil in Stiles’ jeep while he was at school, he came by and brought dinner for Stiles and the Sheriff one night when he knew John had just come off a double, and he was extra attentive to Stiles during pack meetings; always refilling his drinks and making sure none of the betas took his seat when Stiles got up to use the bathroom. 

After one pack meeting about a month later, Stiles stayed behind to ask Derek how his quest for love was going. Derek seemed surprised at the question.

“I guess it’s not going very well?” he responded after a few moments’ pause.

Stiles frowned. “Was that a question?”

Derek chuckled sardonically. “I guess not. No, it doesn’t seem to be going well.”

“Aw, I’m sorry, man. Is it the same guy you were talking about last month? He being stubborn?”

Derek nodded. “Yes, same guy. And you wouldn’t believe how stubborn he is. I don’t even think he realizes I like him.”

“Hmm,” Stiles muses. “Have you tried a grand gesture?”

“A grand gesture?” Derek repeats in a flat tone.

“Yes, Sourwolf, a grand gesture. Like in the movies?” He flings his arms around in exasperation and sits back down on the couch. “You know, holding a boom box over your head in the pouring rain, singing to them from the bleachers during their soccer practice while being chased by school security, that kind of thing.”

Derek shook his head slowly. “I don’t think I’m really a grand gesture kind of person.”

Stiles clicked his tongue. “Well, maybe you need to be to get this guy’s attention.”

“Clearly,” Derek muttered.

“What was that?” Stiles asked.

“Nothing,” Derek said immediately. He walked towards the couch and made a shooing motion at Stiles with his hands. “Now, out. I apparently have a grand gesture to plan.”

Stiles grumbled, but obliged.

Fifteen minutes later, a mischievous red head appeared at the front door of the loft.

“What are you doing here, Lydia?” Derek asked flatly. 

The banshee just smiled all-knowingly and made her way past Derek in the doorway. “I hear you need some help.”

The next weekend, Lydia insisted that the pack skip their weekly meeting and instead go to Beacon Hills’ only karaoke bar. It wasn’t a particularly packed place, but there were a few regulars and a very grumpy bartender present when they arrived that night.

Derek, who had been pointedly avoiding eye contact with Stiles all day, disappeared after the first few songs.

Stiles, whose mood matched the bartender’s, ordered another round of waters for the table and flipped through the song book apathetically. “Can’t I just go home?” he whined to Lydia.

“No,” she replied shortly. 

“Come on, Lydia,” he whispered urgently. “It’s bad enough that I’m helping Derek run into the arms of another guy, but now I have to sit through an entire night of strangers singing love songs out of tune?”

Lydia shushed him and turned her attention to the stage, where Derek had just appeared holding a microphone.

“What’s he doing?” Stiles asked the table, only to be shushed again by everyone.

Derek cleared his throat into the microphone and sat down on a wooden barstool in the middle of the stage. “It was suggested to me recently that I should attempt what’s called a ‘grand gesture.’ You see, I’ve had feelings for someone for a while now, and he just doesn’t seem to be getting the hint.” He looked down momentarily before raising his head again with his eyes closed.

Stiles glanced around the bar and didn’t see who Derek could be talking about. Was this a trial run of his grand gesture? If it was, why wouldn’t he have said anything to Stiles?

When the music started, Derek opened his eyes, looking everywhere but at their table.

Stiles smiled when he recognized the tune, but his smile dropped when he heard Derek’s velvety voice begin to croon out the lyrics.

“Since the moment I spotted you  
Like walking 'round with little wings on my shoes  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies (ooh) and it's alright  
Bouncin' round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you'd know I'd lied”

Once again, Stiles looked around the bar to see who Derek could have been singing to. He managed to meet Isaac’s eyes, but the boy just smiled at him with a twinkle in his eye. More confused than ever, Stiles turned his attention back to the stage.

“Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out that everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right”

Derek locked eyes with Stiles.

“So I'll say why don't you and I get together and take on the world and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in”

Stiles’ breath caught in his throat. There was no way Derek was talking about him, was there? Without breaking eye contact with Derek, Stiles turned his head towards Scott. He saw Scott nod out of the corner of his eye and Stiles couldn’t help but begin to hope.

“When’s this fever gonna break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasin' you around  
(Ooh)And it's alright  
Bouncin’ round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you'd know I'd lied”

Derek shot him a wink and Stiles couldn’t help the grin that took over his face. A hysterical laugh bubbled in his chest as Derek continued to sing. 

“Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out that everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right  
So I'll say why don't you and I get together and take on the world and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again”

Stiles’ eyes glazed over while Derek finished the song. Before he knew what he was doing, Stiles was walking towards the stage with his hand in his pocket. The song ended and the bar went silent as Stiles approached Derek.

Derek stood up and took a step forward, both of them stopping when they were about a foot away from each other. 

Stiles’ face was unreadable as he took his hand out of his pocket to reveal a quarter. Without breaking eye contact with Derek, he flipped the coin into the air and caught it in his palm.

He held his hand out and opened it. He and Derek leaned in to see what it had landed on. When they looked at each other once more, they were wearing twin smiles.

It was heads.

**Author's Note:**

> Song Derek sings is "Why Don't You & I" by Santana


End file.
